Vehicle steering systems may implement a steering column to transmit a rotational input at a steering wheel and/or other input device of a vehicle to a rotational output at one or more wheel assemblies of the vehicle. Often, to meet safety and functional requirements, steering columns must be capable of collapsing in the event of a crash and/or frontal impact to the vehicle and include a cover to isolate the user of the vehicle from the steering column assembly.
Additionally, to meet demands relating to user comfort in modern vehicles, many modern steering columns are capable of telescoping to allow the user to translationally adjust a position of a steering wheel and/or other input device coupled to the steering column. For steering columns capable of telescoping, the steering column assembly cover must be flexible to allow for translational adjustment of the steering column.